UN REMOTO VERANO
by PaoDiCS
Summary: Adaptación y Traducción del libro The Distant Summer de Sarah Patterson. La conmovedora historia de una muchacha y de un aviador durante la segunda guerra mundial. Cada dia que Edward y Bella pasan juntos puede ser el ultimo, y ambos saben las escasas probabilidades de un final feliz.
1. PRÓLOGO

_Ayer encontré mi viejo diario, se hallaba escondido junto con una biblia familiar hacía tiempo olvidada, y casi sentí miedo de tocarlo_

_De volver a leer las impresiones del primer amor de una muchacha._

_De recordar la cara de él y la tranquila aceptación de la muerte que en ella había visto. _

_Así que lo lleve a la terraza sobre el jardín, donde podía estar sola y leerlo a la débil luz del atardece. _

_Para soñar con otro atardecer, de un remoto verano, hace treinta años._

_Soy Bella Swan y esta es la historia de cómo conocí a Edward Masen y Jacob Black, y de cómo la guerra se convirtió para mí en algo muy real en el momento en el que me di cuenta…que estaba enamorada._

* * *

AQUI UNA NUEVA HISTORIA de la maravillosa Sarah Patterson espero que la disfruteis .Bendiciones


	2. Y COINCIDIR

Era una tarde calurosa, los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las hojas de las hayas y los grajos graznaban entre las ramas. Hasta este idílico paisaje llegaba flotando una música. Seguí el sonido hasta la iglesia mientras buscaba a mi padre.

St. Peter era su íntimo deleite; sus paredes de dura piedra de Norfolk habían visto sucederse las estaciones durante más de siete siglos. Seguí el sendero a través del cementerio entre cipreses y empuje la gran puerta de roble del pórtico sur. Hacia fresco y estaba oscuro en el interior. Me apoye contra el marco de la puerta; en parte para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad reinante y también para escuchar un rato más la música.

Era una fantástica ejecución, mejor de lo que yo podría jamás hacerlo, melodiosa y diáfana. El sonido parecía colgar de las vigas con ecos que resonaban tenuemente. Nunca había oído a nadie tocar así.

Avance furtivamente por la nave y me coloque al fondo de los peldaños del presbítero junto al pulpito. El organista estaba oculto por la cortina de fieltro verde, pero sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del coro había una gorra de aviador y un abrigo azul de la RAAF _(N. del T. Real Fuerza Aérea Australiana por sus siglas en ingles)_. A una distancia de aproximadamente tres kilómetros había una base de bombarderos llamada Upton Magna. Me imagine que debía pertenecer a esa base, quienquiera que fuese…probablemente buscaba un rato de soledad. Difícilmente le molestarían aquí por las tardes. No vendría nadie, salvo alguna mujer del pueblo a rezar por su hijo o su marido que estaban en la guerra. Me sentí como una intrusa y di la vuelta para irme.

La música ceso. Oí que se había movido el organista y llevada por la curiosidad me di la vuelta para verlo. Se trataba de un chico muy joven, seguramente de no más de dieciocho o diecinueve años y no muy alto. Pero tenía una cara pálida e interesante y un cabello de un extraño tono cobrizo. Vacile un instante y luego subí los peldaños hacia la sillería del coro.

- Lo siento- dije- no quería molestarte. Estaba buscando a mi padre.- Me acerque más y vi que tenía ligeras arrugas en el rostro, como las de un hombre cansado y viejo.

-No tiene importancia- su voz era extremadamente apagada- Ya iba marcharme, de todas formas tengo que regresar- extendió la mano para alcanzar la gorra y el abrigo- ¿Quién es tu padre?

-El párroco- repuse yo, un tanto sorprendida por que supuse que él le había pedido permiso para tocar.

-El no estuvo aquí mientras he estado tocando.

-Pero no te hubieras enterado aunque hubiera estado- dije sonriendo- Estabas absorto en tu música.

El sonrió vacilante y pareció de pronto mucho más joven.

- Y tú, ¿Sabes tocar?

-No tan bien como tú, ni mucho menos. Me las arreglo para tocar los himnos del servicio de los domingos, pero solo porque mi padre no encuentra a otro. Ya sabes lo que es para…

-Lo sé- dijo el con súbita amargura en la voz- La guerra- Me tendió la mano- Edward Masen.

-Isabella Swan

-¿Cómo te llaman Izzy o Bella?- pregunto reteniéndome la mano un momento.

-Supongo que de ambas formas.

-Bella- asintió lentamente como distraído – Me gusta. Te llamare Bella- Se echó por encima el abrigo. En su manga se veían los tres galones (N. del T. franjas que indican escalafón militar) y la corona de sargento de aviación; encima del bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo tenía el escudo de media ala de los artilleros aéreos y debajo de la misma una sola cinta de condecoración de rayas diagonales color violeta y blanco.

A mi nada de esto me decía gran cosa aunque por aquel entonces volaban muchos aviones por encima de casa yo sabía muy poco de aviación, tan solo lo que leía en los periódicos o escuchaba en la radio.

Lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, era extraño puesto que mi padre, además de ser párroco de St. Peter, era capellán castrense del aeropuerto, con el grado de teniente de vuelo de la reserva de voluntarios de la RAAF. Llevaba incluso alas y una hilera de galones que pertenecían a la primera guerra mundial, en la que había sido piloto del Real Cuerpo Aéreo.

Mientras Edward Masen se abotonaba el abrigo le dije:

-¿Así que eres piloto?

-Más exacto seria decir que soy pilotado- dijo sonriendo- Soy artillero de cola de un Lancaster de la base de Upton Magna.

Haciendo memoria sobre este encuentro veo que en realidad me hablo muy poco sobre sí mismo, aunque parece ser que charlamos un largo rato. Poco después miro el reloj.

-Tengo que irme- Mientras hablaba se levantó y echó a andar precipitadamente por la nave. Estaba ya casi en la salida cuando se volvió como por un impulso y se dirigió hacia mí- Hay un baile en el salón del pueblo mañana ¿Quieres venir?

Me faltaban dos meses para cumplir diecisiete años y exceptuando alguna reunión social organizada por la parroquia nunca había ido a un baile en mi vida. Jamás me lo habían permitido mis padres. Creo que sabía que yo iba rehusar, porque se apagó el brillo de sus ojos; su rostro se endureció y volvió a parecer viejo.

Así que le sorprendí tanto a él como a mí misma al contestar:

-Me encantaría ir.

-¿A las siete entonces?- dijo sonriendo- ¿Dónde te recojo?

-En la rectoral. Pregunta a cualquiera donde está.

Volvió a recorrer la nave y salió. Me quede sin aliento. Por supuesto no me pesaba la decisión tomada, pero, ¿Qué dirían mis padres?

Era un obstáculo que tenía que salvar más tarde.

* * *

QUE LES PARECE? Arranca esta historia si les gusta ya saben un review y si no tambn jajaja se los agradeceria en el alma. Bendiciones


End file.
